Beyond The Sun
by xnileystories96
Summary: "Nick do you ever think that we'll be able to -" Miley started. "Stop asking this question Miley." He snapped open his eyes; the eyes she once feel in love with which turned cold, something that didn't suit him nor did it seem like the man she knew. Niley!
1. Prologue

"Miley!" A tall, tanned curly haired man shouted throughout his empty house. He had just came back from working away in Miami for five days for his promotion, he placed his briefcase onto the table beside him as he walked through the big apartment.

"I'm in here!" A voice called out from the back of their home. The man knew straight away where she was and what she would be doing at that moment.

"You're out there again?" He chuckled, walking through into their cosy, modern bedroom and out towards their balcony.

"Aren't I always?" Her pearly whites were on show as she flashed him her charming grin. She was perched on the edge of the stool; playing her favourite piece of music she had started to write months ago.

"Putting this piano here was just strange.." Nick chuckled leaning his broad body against the door frame.

"Well it fits perfectly and as long as the balcony with stands its weight then it's staying right here." Miley smiled at him.

"Of course baby." He laughed.

"I finished it.." Miley sighed sadly; changing the subject, she was gripping onto her dress as she looked towards the floor.

"Can I hear it?" Nick asked, sitting down next to his wife of three years as she started to play her melody. She nodded as her fingers played the first few chords. Her voice ached with pain as she sang each word, as she played each key; all of her emotion went into this one song - well all of their emotion that they had endured months ago that inspired Miley to start playing again.

Miley had noticed they were sitting in silence as she finished off her song; she looked towards Nick seeing his eyes closed; his brown curls lifting upwards slightly in the wind. All she wanted to do was reach out to him, for him to engulf her into his famously comforting hugs and let her cry herself to sleep, but she was stronger than that - she had to be for both of them.

"Nick do you ever think that we'll be able to -"

"Stop asking this question Miley." He snapped open his eyes; the eyes she once feel in love with which turned cold, something that didn't suit him nor did it seem like the main she knew.

"But Nick -"

"No!" He bellowed at the top of his voice, he jumped up from the seat as he glared at his wife, "We've discussed this and I don't want to and I never will." He spat, he ran his hands through his messy curls in frustration as he walked back inside.

"I'm sorry." Miley whispered to herself; she had already put him in a bad mood within him walking through the front door. She closed off the piano keys before getting up from the stool and closing the balcony doors. Even if her husband had just walked through the door she couldn't stand being in the same room as him when he was in a bad mood.

Miley knocked on the door quietly but she knew her bestfriend would hear it; he always did. She could feel the tears begging to slip from her blue oceans and run down her makeup free face; she had to hold them in, she needed to be strong for herself right now.

The door swung open to reveal a tall, dark messy haired man, "Mi?" He spoke out in confusion before he took one look at her something inside of him clicked, "He's home isn't he?" His voice was low and filled with as much sadness as Mileys' heart; she nodded at him to answer his question.

Her bestfriend knew her more than anybody; Joe. He was there through every little thing that went wrong, he had brought her back up when she wasn't strong enough to do it herself, he was the only person she could talk to these days without getting judged too much by her actions or words but most importantly he knew how to comfort her just like his brother could. Nick and her bestfriend were brothers; which made it more harder to stop the sobs breaking through her throat.

"I did it again Joe." Miley cried, her head hung low letting her loose natural curls cover her face entirely.

He knew what she meant straight away, "Stop it Miley, at least you tell him you want to try again." Joe groaned, picking up Miley into a hug and carrying her into his apartment.

"But he doesn't Joe, he doesn't want to try again."

"He will! Give him time Miley, Nick's not the best at showing emotion or talking about his feelings." He tried to soothe her, he placed himself onto the couch and held Miley close to him as her sobs broke into hysterical tears.

"We lost our only chance at having a baby and it was all-"

"No!" Joe roared to her, "It wasn't your fault Miley, stop saying it was. Please." He begged her, Joe knew she blamed herself for her miscarriage; something that sent Nick spiraling out of control, he was always at work, came home late or got drunk before he would return the next day after work.

She didn't reply back to him after that, she ended of crying herself to sleep in Joe's cradling arms for the 4th time this week.

Joe looked over towards the sleeping Miley, her body was across his bed as she lay sleeping: he knew how exhausted she was and this would probably be the first time in a long time that she's sleeping without showing signs of having a nightmare. Joe smiled slightly before closing his bedroom door and making his way over towards his kitchen; dialing the familiar number for the 23rd time in less than two hours. He waited impatiently as the ringing echoed throughout the phone, Nick hadn't answered yet.

"_Hey_." Nick spoke into the phone.

"Hey?" Joe spat, he couldn't help but feel disgusted to call this guy his brother, "Do you even knew where the fuck your wife is?"

Nick groaned into the phone in frustration, "_Probably with you, I'm guessing that's why your calling._"

"What the fuck is wrong with you man?" Joe bellowed down into the phone, "Miley cried herself to sleep again; all because of her low life husband." He spat.

_"I'm trying to be strong Joe! Miley wasn't the fucking only one who was devastated at the fact she miscarried our child Joe; OUR child. I was too! I can't even sleep at night nevermind fucking cry myself to sleep._" Joe winced at every word, guilt racking up inside his body; he didn't realise that he forgot about his brothers' feelings too.

"Nick -"

"_Save it Joe_," Nick hissed, "_When you're done playing house with MY wife, tell her that we need to talk_."

"Nick -" Before Joe could finished Nick had ended the call, a sigh escaped his lips as he placed his phone on the kitchen counter.

"Joe?" Miley spoke up from behind him.

He turned around in shock as he saw her, praying to god that she never heard any of their conversation, "Mi -"

"He wants me home doesn't he?" She muttered, picking up her shoes. Joe nodded before engulfing her into a hug.

"Want me to take you?" He asked against her soft hair.

Miley shook her head, "I best get time to think by myself Joe," She smiled sadly at him before going up on her tip toes and kissing him softly on the cheek, "Thank you for being there for me... again."

**A/N: I needed a new story, and I wanted to write another one as well as carrying on 'That Should Be Me' so hopefully you guys like this one. Could you review please? Would mean a lot.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I couldn't help myself, haha! You guys are amazing for reviewing. I got three and like five alerts which is amazing! Thank you so muchhh. It's short and sweet actually it's a little Rated M, so heads up! Oh and I've written the next one too, hopefully the chapters may get longer; if you're lucky meee darlins'**

**This story is a little 'naughtier than the others' bear that in mind. ;) **

**Thank you: CyrusJonasLove95, JDBFavoriteGurl and as always; LifesAClimb11 :)))) **

* * *

_Chapter One; _

Miley walked through the door, careful not to slam it shut behind her, "Nick, I'm home." She shouted throughout the house.

"Finally," Nick shouted back. Miley knew straightaway where her husband was as she walked throughout the apartment and into their study room, "How's Joe been keeping up?" Nick spat carelessly.

It took Miley a few seconds to process his tone of voice before she decided to answer, "What the hell is so wrong with me going over to your brothers home!" Miley shot back, she could feel the anger building up inside of her as she walked into the room properly; seeing Nick sitting at his desk working.

"Well it seems to me that you spend more time over there than over here, should I be worried?" He took his eyes away from his work to stare her down

Miley halted at the spot, "What are you trying to say?" Worry stuck to each word.

Nick chuckled coldly, "For all I know there could be something going on between you guys; my brother and my wife. Fancy that." He spat coldly, standing up from his chair. He caught a glimpse of hurt flicker through her soft oceans; the eyes he fell in love with, the eyes that showed him more feelings than any other human being and once he saw the hurt flash through them a thick wave of guilt crashed over him.

"How could you say that?" Miley hissed, "I could never do that to you, I would never want to Nick." She felt the tears forming all over again but she couldn't let them fall; she needed to stay strong.

Nick watched as every form of her broke into little pieces from his previous sentence, "Mi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by -"

"Stop doing that Nick," Miley roared, she stepped closer to him so their faces were inches apart from one another, "How could you ever say something like that? What type of woman did you think you married because you certainly are imagining the wrong one!"

Anger flushed over his guilt as he felt her hot breath tickle his cheek, "Maybe the one who spends more time with other men then her husband!"

"Other men?" Miley laughed without any hint of humor, "I seek comfort off your brother because I never get any from you." She spat; her body was shaking with anger, something Nick always found a turn on.

Nick knew what was coming next as he watched her raise her hand, he felt the hard slap hit his face as she clenched her teeth but before she got a second hit in Nick quickly grabbed onto her small yet deadly hand, "Oh no you don't." He smirked.

Miley gasped at that familiar smirk, "No." She spat numbly.

"You are such a turn on when your mad Miley." Nick's smirk grew wider as he pulled Miley's body closer to him, wrapping his strong arms around her curvy frame so that she couldn't go.

"No Nick." She hissed, but her body disagreed with her mind as she pressed herself against him; feeling his already hard manhood touch the inside of her delicate thighs. She felt herself almost drool as his soft lips captured her neck earning a soft moan from her.

His lips left her neck as he started to kiss his way towards her lips; soon they were both captured into a passionate kiss, Miley stopped fighting against the will to break away and instead ran her hands through his famous curly brown hair. Still fighting for dominance between the two, Nick picked her up in his arms and carried her to their chambers, he left the door wide open as he chuckled her onto their bed before climbing on top. He kissed her neck again, this time it was in greed as he fiddled around with her dress. She unbuttoned his shirt as she unzipped her flowing dress; soon they were both thrown to the floor leaving Miley in only her underwear and Nick still in his pants.

"Nick I'm still mad at you." Miley muttered, trying to not buckle underneath the hot atmosphere between them. Nick was already unzipping his pants as she was talking; soon leaving him in only his underwear. He smirked at her body for a few seconds before pulling off his boxers; showing Miley his fully erected member. He tugged away her underwear as he watched her squirm to hide her body; a body that was always capturing in any mans eye.

"I know you are," Nick chuckled, any sign of anger was gone from both of their voice, "But making love to you becomes so much more hotter when you're mad at me." He smiled sweetly at her, both their faces had the same expression. He pulled away her hands from covering her curvy body just to get a long look at it before he ravished her. Both of their moans filled the room as soon as Nick lost his member inside of her.

* * *

"Nick?" Miley asked a few hours after of intense love making; something they hadn't done in a while. Her head was placed on his hair-free sweaty chest, her arms wrapped around his body.

"Mhmm?"

"I'm sorry." She croaked, gaining the strength to talk to him properly, she heard Nick sigh sadly before he kissed the top of her head.

"We'll get through this Mi, we'll get through this together." Nick put his index finger under her chin before lifting her head up so that they were facing eachother, "I promise you that I'll get better at being there for you."

"Really?" Miley smiled, lifting herself up so that she was resting on his body as they both faced one another.

"Yes, as soon as I get home from work every day we'll work through it all, be there for eachother." He smiled at her sweetly, capturing her in a loving kiss, "I really do love you Miley and we'll work through this."

"Thank you." It was all Miley could muster to say as she grinned from ear to ear.

They both looked at one another for a few minutes.

"But Miley," Nick paused, sighing sadly at his wife. He was still in love with her, even when he didn't act like he was, "I don't think I can try again." He muttered.

Miley gulped, feeling her world crash around her, "But Nick, you've just said -"

"I said we'll work through this together, I didn't include that I wanted to try again Mi. Truth be told but I never want to try for another child. I'm not ready now and I don't think I will be for a while." He watched as her face dropped, how he felt her crumbled on top of him, "I'm sorry Miley."

"No no.." Miley stuttered, "It's fine, you're not ready. I get it Nicholas." She whispered sadly, she slowly captured him into a sad kiss before getting off him and gathering her clothes. The tears threatened to fall all over again, but she controlled herself. She had to be happy if she wanted to survive this ordeal: if she wanted to keep Nick.

"Mi!" Nick sighed, sitting up on the bed.

"I'll go make us some food," Miley turned to him, plastering on a smile. "Better yet I'll do it naked." She winked towards him before dropping her dress and walking out, leaving Nick to think about his words and her reaction. He already concluded that he broke her heart when he told her he didn't want to try again; at least for a long time. She still needed to know everyday how much he loves her, how much he's in love with her and always will be. No more hiding his heart away.

"Let me help you baby." He shouted from the bedroom before getting up and running towards the kitchen; engulfing her from behind as he took in her now sweaty scent. "I love you." He whispered in her ear as his arms drapped around her curvy body.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N; Hey guys! I love you's man! 6 reviews on my last chapter, love it. I'll expect the same this time around ;) Thanks to; NileyFreakk, CyrusJonasLove95, LifesAClimb11, JBDFavoriteGurl, FallingStar2008 & Simar! You guys are the bomb man. If you guys are nice enough I can update this story with the next chapter; it's already written. ;) **

_5 weeks later._

"Miley come on!" Nick shouted throughout the house, "We're going to be late - again!" Ever since that night two weeks ago their relationship had grown stronger; there was no more talk about trying again or bringing up unwanted conversations no matter how much Miley died inside to talk about them yet she was too afraid to mutter a word.

"I'll be right there!" Miley stopped in her tracks, taking one last look at herself. It didn't look like she had been crying, which was a good sign. She fixed her eye makeup before walking out and meeting Nick at his car, "Told you." She laughed, throwing away the worry to the back of her mind as she attached a forced peaceful smile onto her delicate face.

"You took like an extra -" He looked down at his watch before a smirk erupted onto his angelic face, "Seven whole minutes." Joe had invited them to his home to celebrate the engagement between him and Demi who had been highschool lovers.

* * *

"Miley!" Joe grinned as he opened the door to welcome her in, she flashed him a smile before nudging her head towards Nick, "Nick!" Joe's grin got wider, his eyes twinkled with shock. He hadn't seen them both together like this for a while, "Come in, come in." He ushered them inside, closing the door behind them whilst leading them towards the kitchen. He had never expected them to walk through the doors together, normally they would become so awkward with one another that they would show up at separate times.

"We bought you guys a little something." Nick winked, handing over a bottle of wine he had previously bought years ago for this special evening.

"Nicks been keeping that since you guys got serious; always waiting to give it to you guys when you got engaged." Miley laughed, walking away to find Demi.

Joe beamed, looking at the bottle of wine, "Ahh Romanee Conti, expensive man. You shouldn't of." He pulled Nick in for a brotherly hug before setting the wine down on a small wine rack.

"Well my brother has expensive taste." Nick laughed, walking into the diningroom to where he knew everybody would be, "Mom! You made it."

* * *

"Demi?" Miley whispered, opening the bedroom door to reveal her close friend.

"Hey Miles, shouldn't you be out there with everybody else?" Demi asked putting her earrings in as she hurried around her and Joe's hectic bedroom.

"Can I talk to you please?" Miley choked out, she blinked back the tears.

"Could this wait til later Mi? I still haven't greeted everybody yet." Demi laughed, walking towards Miley and pulling her into a side hug; she hadn't noticed the tears that Miley was holding back, "I promise we'll talk about it as soon as everybody leaves."

Miley nodded in agreement before walking out of the room quickly.

"Oh darling, there you are!" Miley turned to face her mother-in-law, someone she adored like she were her own mother.

"Denise!" Miley chimed, grinning towards the middle-aged woman, "I've missed seeing you."

Miley and Denise hadn't seen each other in a while; Denise lived out of town, way out of town for Miley to visit. She was just like her second mother and still is,when she lived in town she was there for her when she needed someone the most and when she and Nick used to argue you could count on Denise to help her through it. If she thought Miley was in the wrong then she would tell her but if Nick was, she would stick up for Miley and made sure that Nick knew her side of the story. All in all Denise helped Miley and Nick's relationship get passed their rocky stage as they became serious.

"Well we do live a plane ride away, special gatherings are our family gatherings these days." Denise laughed as Miley joined in, "I have missed you." Denise smiled as she pulled her into a motherly hug.

"I missed you too." Miley hugged back tightly; taking in the womans scent. Everything about this woman soothed all her worries away, as if nothing was more important then their bond.

"Is Nick alright?" Denise whispered, breaking the silence as she pulled away.

Miley cocked her head to the side in confusion, "Why wouldn't he be?" Miley asked, setting her eyes on her husband. He seemed to enjoy himself, talking to everyone.

"He's just acting more.. well unusual to what he's normally like at these family gatherings."

"Acting how?"

"He's interacting more, are you sure he's ok?" Miley nodded, "Must be in an extremely chatty mood then." Denise laughed before walking away.

* * *

As soon as Miley woke up from her slumber she noticed straight away that her husband wasn't beside her, she sighed in frustration as she walked towards their study room.

"Nick?" Miley called out as she opened the door, seeing him packing away his gun. "Where are you going?" She paused, standing in her place.

"Back to Miami," Nick sighed, grabbing his I.D badge, "I have a meeting with the boss to find out who my new partner is."

"When were you going to tell me?" Miley exclaimed, her voice full of anger as he sighed.

"I'm sorry Mi, but I haven't had a partner since Hank died and that was 3 months ago. They needed to assign me a new one and they have."

"When will you be back?" Miley asked, rubbing her arms as she walked closer.

Nick smiled before engulfing her into a hug, "Just a few days, I'll be back before you know it Mi." He stroked her head to soothe her nerves, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Miley sighed, stroking his cheek as they stood face to face now; she ran her hands through his thick curly hair as she pulled him closer, bringing him into a passionate kiss. She could feel him smile as he pushed their bodies closer. She was giving in far too easily then she would of normally at the start of their relationship.

**In Miami; 7 hours later.**

"Nick," An old man shot out towards the crowd searching for his most prized detective; he could spot him on the other side of the room mingling with the others, "Ah Nick!" The man beamed grabbing onto Nick's shoulder as he pulled him away from the other guests.

"Sir." Nick laughed, walking away with him.

He looked around Nick for a few seconds, "No Miley?" He asked sadly. He had always been a big fan of Miley ever since he first met her, heck everybody was a fan of Mileys.

"Sadly not." Nick chuckled.

"Ah, well ready to meet your new partner?" He asked, pulling him towards the back of the room. Nick nodded in response as the man tapped on somebodies shoulder, "Nick this is Katie, Katie this is Nick. Your new partner." The old man beamed as he watched them both exchange looks.

"Hey." Nick spoke out first awkwardly, the girl before him was breath taking, her face seemed delicate and beautiful and her body had to be the winning showcase; DD's were on show in her tight dress and her ass was perfectly rounded. The old man smiled as he watched them both interact before walking away.

"Like what you see?" She teased, smirking from ear to ear.

"No no." Nick spoke too quickly, having the willpower to look away from the stunning woman in front of him. He could feel his manhood slowly starting to have a mind of its own as it started to stand without his permission, he needed to control himself. He had to focus on something else than the woman who was turning him on, who he wanted to ravish right there and then.

"So you don't like all this?" She giggled, she knew she had him. The look of lust devoured any sign of rejection in his eyes.

"I'm married Katie." He spoke, turning back to look at her; and only her face this time.

"Like that's going to stop us." She laughed coldly before walking away, shaking her hips as she left. Nick couldn't help himself but gulp, he needed to sort out this erection; pronto.


	4. Chapter 3

**Authors Note; Thank you guys man! All the reviews were amazing; so thank you to NileyFreakk, CyrusJonasLove95, Nileyxx, Guest, Nileylover, Lola, Guest, imadinosawr918 and JDBFavoriteGurl and also thanks to cookie118 and shmileysmiler for favouriting this story recently. **

Nick;

I couldn't tell Miley about my stupid thoughts, my desires to completely fucking that girl til she was sore; til she was shrieking my name so loud that the manager of the hotel would need to tell us to be quiet. But that's just a dream, an extremely good dream. No no no, I love Miley. Miley, Miley and My Miley. I would be devastated if she told me she was thinking about another guy that teased her with his body. Even if she didn't do anything to pursue on her fantasies; I would still be completely heart broken.

That's the thing, I can't lie to her. I could never lie to Miley, she was my life even when I didn't act like I gave a fuck about her or her dreams but I did. I just showed it a lot less than most so I've got to show her that I care, that I do love her and that I can prove that I'm more than willing to give our relationship a real big go but only our relationship.

Losing that our baby completely destroyed me, it tore my heart apart more than anything else would ever be able to. I wouldn't know which is worse, Miley going or our baby but I felt myself slipping away from her once we found out. I blocked out every single good memory I had and all I was left with was such negativity that I couldn't even get rid of, now look at our relationship. It's completely destroyed it due to my lack of conversation, too much working, I never even told her I love her through it all. I left her to cry by herself, I never once held her and I've only just now released how much of an ass I was for not being there for my wife. We cope in completely opposite ways; she wants cuddles, love, comfort, conversation and she wanted to talk about our loss and all I wanted to do was drown my sorrows, throw myself into work, avoid any type of conversation possible, left alone all alone and to just not talk about the loss. I don't even like hearing it. I can't stand thinking about it. Seriously, Miley is going to push me over the end if she keeps trying to talk about it.

I dialled the familiar number, I can't keep this from her. Not this, "Miley?" I breathed out as she answered.

"Yes Nick?" She asked, her voice seemed more rapid rather than usual. Well that'll be worse by the end of the conversation.

"I kind of did something but without doing it." I spoke a little too quickly down the phone.

Miley giggled down into the phone; the worry wasn't hitting her yet but it will, "That makes no sense babe." _Babe! _She hasn't call me babe for so long, so fucking long and to hear that right now honestly makes me feel even shitter, "Did you meet your new partner?" She asked, I felt like I could feel her beaming smile from across the country practically.

I couldn't help but feel a big sigh escape my lips, "That's the thing Mi.."

"Nick?" Her voice became thick with emotion, "What happened?"

"I met her," I spoke quietly, "I met my partner."

Miley was silent for a new minutes, "Her?" Her voice cracked slightly.

"I couldn't help myself," I choked out, "She got into my head and all these thoughts came rushing in about me and her, you know, but I stopped. I controlled myself because anything could happen." I was quiet, fast and quiet.

Her breathing hitched slightly, then a burst of sobs erupted through the phone call, "You actually needed to control yourself with her? You thought about fucking her, didn't you Nick!" Miley shrieked, I could hear the bitterness spit down into the phone.

"Miley, I'm sorry!" I cried out, all I want to do is get home and apologise to her over and over again, to actually pull her into my arms without the thought of slamming into her. I didn't even feel the need to anymore, not right now.

"Sorry doesn't do anything when you undress a woman with your fucking eyes, you want to fuck her don't you?" Miley hissed, _fuck her? _She hasn't talked like this since; ..ever.

"Of course not Miley.."

Miley grunted down the phone, "'Of course not Miley..'" She mimicked my voice, "Don't you fucking lie to me Nicholas! I knew something was going to happen, but I never expected it to be that bad! I mean, you're married and you want to go dig deep in some girl you've just met?" She screamed down the phone, but oh boy I could tell she wasn't finished just yet, "I thought _our _relationship meant more to you, I thought I meant more to you?" She whispered, her voice grew softer with every word.

"Mi -"

"Fuck you and you know what, you can go fuck her too. See if I care. " She bellowed before slamming the phone down.

Ugh, I can see it now. Her hysterically crying, Joe coming to be her fucking saviour. The way they both confide to one another makes me mad! Not to mention sad, I mean she would rather go straight to Joe when something messes up then go to me; her husband. Her jerk ass husband of course. I guess if I was her, I'd run to Joe too.

**Normal Point Of View; **

There was a small tap against the hotel door as Nick finished his conversation to Miley. He ruffled his hair slightly as he sat up from the bed, it was either going to be his boss or..

"Nick, it's me." A females voice echoed throughout his silent hotel room, "Your new partner, remember?" She giggled, knocking the door a few mores times as Nick stiffened in his place.

"Oh fuck," He whispered to himself, he brushed down his tuxedo before walking towards the door, "I remember." Nick stated, opening the door once he unlatched the locks. Katie pushed past gently, slipping into his hotel room before turning around to smirk at him.

"Soo, what's got you so aggravated?" She whispered, her words were heavy with confidence.

"N-nothing." Nick stuttered, closing the door before standing awkwardly looking towards her.

"Your wife was shouting pretty loud, the walls are practically paper thin so I heard every word she spat at you," Katie giggled seductively, flattening her dress out as she slowly walked to Nick; she watched as he backed away with each step she took forward. "Oh come on." Katie laughed without humor, she grabbed a hold of his jacket, yanking him forward so that they were only centimeters apart. She heard his breathing hitch slightly as he tried to turn away from her face, "I heard that you would like to fuck this, well fuck me." She smiled, lifting her hand up to touch his soft face.

"No." Nick murmured, he wanted to pull away so badly but his body stopped him from itching away from her touch.

"Don't lie Nick," Katie giggled, pulling him closer before gliding her other hand down to his manhood, "I heard it all baby." She smiled as their bodies touched, "I won't tell if you won't."


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry if there's any mistakes! I rushed it so that I could put it up as soon as possible for you guys. So here it is! Thank you for those who reviewed! it means the world to me! Simar, LifesAClimb11, NileyFreakk, CorinaVanessa, JDBFavoriteGurl, Nileyxx, Guest & Nileylover. Once again thank you, and enjoy! **

* * *

**Miley;**

I could feel it, the burning sensation in my chest whenever I imagined him with his new partner; images of how pretty she is compared to me kept flickering in my head. If Nick had to control himself that means she's going to be unbelievably beautiful compared to me, she'll have everything; the looks, the charm, the attitude and most importantly she's not going to push him into something so serious like I have been. He'll feel freedom with her, like there's no boundaries and I can't handle that. Seeing those images in my head of his hands roam her body without me even knowing what she looks like makes me feel physically sick, sick to my stomach.

I have something inside of me that he can't handle right now, that he doesn't want and how can we both live with one another when he can't stand the sight of babies or children anymore when I want and need our own baby myself? This is the time when I need Joe or Demi the most, it's a good thing I brought myself to walk up to their door. I feel like I'm becoming a burden to them now, like they don't need me like I need them, like their only putting up with me because they feel sorry for me for being with Nick now. A different Nick to what I married.

**Normal Point Of View;**

Miley walked up towards the familiar doors, she brought her fist up to knock, before putting it back down to her sides. A look of hesitation swept across her natural features before she shook all her doubt away before knocking. The door swung open to reveal her guy bestfriend, a frown already set on his face.

"What happened now?" Joe sighed, ushering her inside before closing the door behind her. Demi was already pouring the wine into three glasses as if she knew Miley needed it.

"What makes you think something happened?" Miley questioned him, sitting down on the couch, she brung her legs up towards her chest as she cradled herself.

Joe chuckled lightly, "I know you better than you think Miley," Joe looked over at Demi, flashing her a small smile before turning back to face his bestfriend, "We both do."

Miley sighed, looking down at her fingertips, "It's Nick, again.." She muttered, the tears were already forming in her oceans, the pain coursed through her body, the anger shook her veins.

"Isn't it always?" Demi hissed, walking over with three cups of wine. She hated the fact that the one guy Miley had ever loved could destroy her like this. Everybody already knew Nick wasn't the same guy he was months ago and that he changed for the worst and not the best, yet Miley always got the stick for it, she was always the one who felt the need to cry herself to sleep and that's what Demi hated the most about Nick; how he broke her far too deep for them to repair.

Joe shot Demi a harsh look, earning a death glare back, "Don't listen to her," Joe muttered, sitting down next to Miley, cupping her small soft hands in his, "Now tell us what happened Mi.."

Miley took a deep breath in, hesitation filled her eyes that neither Joe or Demi noticed before it passed away just as fast, "Nick's got a new partner," Miley started, she didn't even bother to look at her friends knowing that they would have a confused expression throughout that whole sentence. Maybe she was pathetic for bringing this up? Such a small thing to them is so massive to her, "He told me that he needed to control himself around her.." Miley felt Joe slip out of her grasp before she looked up to see why, his expression had completely changed; anger had over powered through the whole of his facial features, a look Miley hadn't seen a lot of at all and it honestly scared the crap out of her.

"So he stopped himself from cheating on you?" Demi asked quietly, she rubbed Mileys back whilst acknowledging the fact that Joe had began to look at the floor in utter silence.

"Basically." Miley whispered, searching for Joe's hand again. She needed it for comfort, to know that everything was going to be alright. Without it she would crumble. She finally slithered her fingers into his tight grasp, feeling him ease at once with her touch.

"I can't believe him," Joe hissed, still looking towards the floor, "He has a wife who adores him and wants to be with him yet he needs to control himself? Like he knows that he wants to fuck some fricking whore."

"Joe!" Demi hissed, she glared at him as his eyes met hers. "Let him explain himself too, he has to talk to Miley and until he gets back we're just going to have to wait. Got that?"

Joe nodded, he grabbed his glass of wine with his free hand whilst squeezing his other hand that was interlocked with Mileys as a sign of him trying to comfort her through his anger.

**Nick;**

One more day, one more day then I'll be home with my wife. I'll explain everything and even though I know she's not going to forgive me for controlling myself for a while. I need to make it up to her, prove to her that nothing happened with Katie because nothing did.

_***flashback_

_"No." Nick murmured, he wanted to pull away so badly but his body stopped him from itching away from her touch._

_"Don't lie Nick," Katie giggled, pulling him closer before gliding her other hand down to his manhood, "I heard it all baby." She smiled as their bodies touched, "I won't tell if you won't."_

_"Nothing's going to happen between us." Nick hissed, shoving her off lighting as he regained his composure._

_"Stop lying to yourself Nick!" She laughed coldly, pulling her dress down slightly so that her cleavage was showing profoundly. "Even your stay at home wife knows that you want me!" She edged back closer to him, placing her cold hand on his cheek._

_"No!" Nick hissed, he grabbed onto her wrist, pulling it away from his face. "She's my wife and I love her, you're not going to get in the way of that. We are strictly work related and nothing more nor nothing less. So sort yourself out and pull your dress up. Cover your god damn modesty, my wife would." He tightened his grip before her shoved her away again. "Just get the hell out of here Katie, I'll see you back at the office on Monday morning." _

_***end of flashback_

I handled that situation with Katie pretty well, I turned her down. Hopefully Miley will actually listen to what I have to say before she jumps into her big ass reaction and assumptions. Miley needs to know that there is no one except her for me, I could never love anybody more than Miley. Every other girl will compare to her if anything happened between us.

**Miley;**

It had been an hour since I came into Joe and Demis' apartment, told them all about Nick and his 'controlling action' crap. Joe got seriously pissed and Demi told me to wait until Nick comes home to let him explain better before I hit the roof and once again; Demi is aways right.

"Alright." I agreed, my head was leaning against Joe's shoulder, Demi soothing me softly as they both drank their wine.

"Look who needs a top up," Joe chuckled, nudging me to look towards Demi's empty wine glass, "We have an alcoholic in the room guys." He teased before standing up and walking towards the kitchen.

"Where's he off to now?" I asked weakly.

"To get more wine for this alcoholic," Demi winked, earning a small laugh from me. They really knew how to cheer me up; I'll always love them for this. I watched as Demi's eyes suddenly started to look towards something on the coffee table, confusion was evident in her face before I followed her gaze. My wine glass. It was still full. "Your glass is still full." She eyed me up slightly. I was always a big drinker when it came to drowning my sorrows with Demi and Joe, I never seemed to over do it with them either. They had a limit and they knew when to stop, so when they stopped I'd automatically stop too. They usually hide the wine though.

"Yeah," I started before pausing, "About that.."

"What is it Mi?" She questioned me, right at that moment Joe walked in. They could both see it, the tears that glazed over my eyes as I tried to conceal myself into fighting them back.

"We never even tried," I burst out, "It just happened, he'll hate me," I squeaked, my voice trembling. Right then I had noticed that my eyes were producing tears like a waterfall down my face, "I can't have him hate me. What if he leaves?" I questioned myself. I wouldn't be able to get through this without him.

"Miley calm down, tell us what happened." Joe soothed, pulling my into a hug.

"He didn't want to try again.." I whispered against his chest, the tears were getting heavier. I wanted to block out all the pain he had caused me in these past few months but I couldn't. This felt like the trigger for the feelings of pain and lose to resurface again, "He won't be able to love this baby like he did the other." I whispered again, barely audible. But they heard, I knew they heard. Demi stopped rubbing my back and Joe pulled me closer, soon Demi wiggled her way into the hug.

"He's going to love this child the same. He won't leave you Miley, he won't do that to you ever again." Joe soothed.

If only.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five;

"Miley?" Nick's voice echoed throughout the hallways of their home, he had hoped that she would of called out to his voice but there was no response uttered back. A sigh escaped his lips as he placed down his briefcase on the table next to him, thoughts spilled around in his head as he thought back to his wife and their last conversation; the night he told her that he needed to contain himself with another woman. The night that he knew he had broken her precious heart into pieces.

He knew exactly where she would be, at his brothers. The brother he envied so much; not only did his brother have the perfect marriage to him but he also took Nick's wife into that equation, it was like Miley was never involved with him when they were all in the same room. Nick found that his marriage to Miley never mattered to Joe, he never cared for Nick, just the beautiful woman he was married too. At least that's what Nick thinks.

Was Miley still in love with him? Not even Nick knew about Mileys feelings towards him anymore but he needed to figure out some way for Miley to forgive him.

**Miley;**

As I opened the door, the bangs of pots and pans hitting off each other decorated the halls, the smell of Spaghetti filled my nose as I stepped out of my heels. He's home, Nick's home and he's cooking. The feeling of utter dread kicked in as I tip toed towards the kitchen door, I couldn't help myself but peek over the corner to see him standing in his white shirt: it was still tucked inside his suit pants as he hovered over the stove. This is the first time I've seen him cook for a long time, and it honestly warmed my heart to watch him whistle away to himself; not to mention he was still in his work clothes, something he would never do even if he felt the need to months ago.

"Nick?" I walked out of my hiding spot to face him, he spun around to look at me. A stunned look was expressed on his face as he held the wooden spoon full of sauce in the air.

"Miley?" He frowned at my slightly as he placed the spoon back in the pan, "Where have you been?"

I sighed as I placed my leather bag on the kitchen table, "Demi took my out to take my mind off things.."

"About that Mi.." Mi? He's never called me that in such a sincere tone for a while until now, what the hell is going on with him?

"Why are you acting like this?" My tone turned harsh, this isn't the Nick I now know; cooking, calling me 'Mi,' where's the Nick that was so emotionless and cold hearted that I had grown to deal with these past few months?

He paused, looking at me for a few seconds before his face twisted into confusion, "What do you mean? Acting like what? I'm being nice Miley!"

"Exactly Nick, you're being nice. When are you ever nice to me or anybody for that matter?" I spat.

He looked at me: his face clouded with anger, "I've been wrong all that time I was nasty to you and my family Miley! But I'm trying to make up for it now, so why do you feel the need to complain when I want to cook my beautiful wife her favourite meal or give me that stupid expression whenever I even utter the words that I love you, why do you seem so shocked by that? The fact I love my wife, the fact I love you?" He looked drained for a moment but before I could tell what his exact emotions were, he had turned away.

"Nick?" Should I tell him, is this really the best time to just explode and say I'm pregnant and that I still want to be with him? Or am I just supposed to keep it under wraps for now? How am I supposed to win with a guy who acts so cold towards and doesn't want to hear a word about kids, or see kids, never mind having a kid of our own. What if he doesn't want to be with me as soon as I utter those words he dreads to hear? How am I supposed to cope on my own with our child? Maybe it's not the right time, but this may be the only time I have the sheer guts to tell him. "I'm sorry." I muttered, stepping closer. "I do still love you, always."

"I'm sorry too Miley, I'll be a better man, a better husband to you. I promise." I heard him whisper as he stirred the sauce.

Maybe Katie is much of a threat as I thought that she was.

**Authors Note: I know it's short, extremely short but you guys needed something. I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a while but I'll make it up to yous. I promise. Thank you to; CrossWiresInMyHead23, Simar, Lifesaclimb11, Guest, shootingstar, NileyFreakk, Nileyxx, NileyLover, Alecks454, LovingIsMyGame, NG + Guest. I adore you guys, I'll upload the next one this week.**


End file.
